1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for transferring signals from a rotating body to a non-rotating body. More particularly, this invention pertains to non-contacting optical slip rings which transfer light signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical slip rings for transferring electric current from a rotating body to a non-rotating body are well known in the art. Typically a conducting ring on one body is contacted by one or more conducting brushes on the other body. Electric current flows from one body through the ring to the brush and to the other body. This mechanical arrangement is subject to wear and creates electrical noise which may obscure the signal being transmitted.